Sonic Heroes
by CrazyDiceGuy
Summary: Adaptation of game. Roughly the same story but deviates somewhat as to character interactions. Inspired mostly by listlning to the soundtrack too much. Involves an OC.
1. Prologue

Sonic Heroes: Prologue

Location unknown, 74 hours left.

The alarm blared through the metal halls of the secret base. Its soul inhabitant rolled out of bed, "This better be a false alarm," he muttered to himself as staggered out of the room. He sat down groggily at the bank of computer screens, squinting from the pale light. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and tried to make sense of the data they were showing him.

"Oh, great..." he said.

A huge energy pulse had come from Rail Canyon Zone, and it looked like Chaos Energy, though the scans were hardly that precise.

"What's he up to now?" he asked no one in particular.

Hundreds of robots had also teleported out across the surrounding areas, no doubt in an attempt to slow down anyone who noticed the energy pulse, and were generally causing havoc.

"Right, I need to contact Sonic. Now."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins 

Tails' House, 72 hours left.

It had been a quiet day, and Tails had spent it tinkering in his workshop. His mother and father were out, as usual, and he'd made quite a bit of progress on the Tornado 2. It was getting late, though, and Tails was getting tired. That's when the letter arrived.

"Mail? At this time of day?", he asked himself, yawning.

He picked up the envelope. It was addressed to him, which was unusual, he really ever got post. He opened the letter and skimmed over it, and immediately felt reinvigorated.

"Uh-oh, I better go find Sonic."

He ran down to the Tornado 2's hanger and leaped into the pilot seat. The doors at the end of the launch corridor slid open and the engine revved to life, launching the bi-plane into the sky. "Glad I got that new engine working," Tails told himself, "without a Chaos Emerald, the old one wouldn't have worked..."

Angel Island, 70 hours left.

The Tornado 2 jetted across the sky towards the horizon, where the peak of a mountain was just starting to appear. As it stretched into sky, it gave way to foothills and forests, until the land fell away as jagged cliffs. Tails brought the plane round and under the floating island, circling to the Shrine Isle. He set the Tornado 2 down on a thin ridge of mainland and flew over to the floating temple that housed the Master Emerald. "Knuckles?" He called, "Knuckles, are you here?"

"Over here," Knuckles replied from atop the shrine, "What's up?"

"This." Tails flew up to him and handed him the letter.

Knuckles read the letter slowly, and handed it back to Tails, "You told Sonic yet?"

"No. I have no idea where he is." he sighed. Sonic was on anther on of his vacations, he could be any where in the world.

"Well then there's no time to lose." Knuckles jumped down from the shrine.

"You-, you're coming with me?" Tails stammered, confused.

"If we can't find Sonic, someone's gonna have to stop Eggman," Knuckles replied, casually jumping abroad the Tornado 2.

"All right, then." Tails climd abroad after him, "Let's go find Sonic."

United Federation, 60 hours left.

The Tornado shot off towards Central City, Sonic's last known location. "Why would he still be there?" Knuckles asked, "You know Sonic, he keeps moving"

"I know, but maybe someone knows where he is," it was sketchy, but it was the only idea Tails had.

"Well if that's your plan, we're gonna heed to turn the speed up"

"You're right, here we go!" Tails hit a button and the Tornado 2 transformed from bi-plane to x-winged jet, and it's speed shot through the sound barrier. As they approached the city, Tails noticed something. Something was speeding across the desert, heading away from the city. "Hey look!" Tails shouted, "It's Sonic!"

Tails turned around and flew after the streak. He pulled along side it.

"Yo Tails!" Sonic said, "Long time no see!"

"Sonic, Check this out."

Tails gave Sonic the letter, his eyes scanning the paper as he ran. The letter read:

Dear Sonic Heroes,

I've finally developed the ultimate weapon, and in three days, I'll conquer the world.

Think you can stop me?

Sincerely, Dr Eggman.

"Hmm, sounds like an invitation to party!" Sonic let the letter be taken by the wind.

"What are we going to do, Sonic? We've only got 60 hours left!"

"No worries, we got this." said Knuckles, confidently.

"Ha, think I'd miss this? Time to crack this Eggman wide open! Yeah, lets party!" Sonic dashed off into the desert. Knuckles jumped out of the Tornado and followed him, and Tails set the plane to auto-pilot and did the same.


End file.
